Find the number of real solutions to the equation
\[\frac{1}{x - 1} + \frac{2}{x - 2} + \frac{3}{x - 3} + \dots + \frac{100}{x - 100} = x.\]
Explanation: Let
\[f(x) = \frac{1}{x - 1} + \frac{2}{x - 2} + \frac{3}{x - 3} + \dots + \frac{100}{x - 100}.\]Consider the graph of $y = f(x).$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

real func(real x) {
  return((1/(x - 1) + 2/(x - 2) + 3/(x - 3) + 4/(x - 4) + 5/(x - 5) + 6/(x - 6))/15);
}

draw((-2,0)--(8,0));
draw((0,-2)--(0,2));
draw((1,-2)--(1,2),dashed);
draw((2,-2)--(2,2),dashed);
draw((3,-2)--(3,2),dashed);
draw((5,-2)--(5,2),dashed);
draw((6,-2)--(6,2),dashed);
draw((-2,-2/4)--(8,8/4));
draw(graph(func,-2,0.99),red);
draw(graph(func,1.01,1.99),red);
draw(graph(func,2.01,2.99),red);
draw(graph(func,5.01,5.99),red);
draw(graph(func,6.01,8),red);

limits((-2,-2),(8,2),Crop);

label("$1$", (1,0), SW);
label("$2$", (2,0), SW);
label("$3$", (3,0), SE);
label("$99$", (5,0), SW);
label("$100$", (6,0), SE);
label("$y = x$", (8,2), E);
label("$y = f(x)$", (8,func(8)), E, red);
[/asy]

The graph of $y = f(x)$ has vertical asymptotes at $x = 1,$ $x = 2,$ $\dots,$ $x = 100.$  In particular, $f(x)$ approaches $-\infty$ as $x$ approaches $n$ from the left, and $f(x)$ approaches $\infty$ as $x$ approaches $n$ from the right, for $1 \le n \le 100.$  Furthermore, $y = 0$ is a vertical asymptote.  In particular, $f(x)$ approaches 0 as $x$ approaches both $\infty$ and $-\infty.$

Thus, the graph of $y = f(x)$ intersects the graph of $y = x$ exactly once on each of the intervals $(-\infty,1),$ $(1,2),$ $(2,3),$ $\dots,$ $(99,100),$ $(100,\infty).$  Therefore, there are a total of $\boxed{101}$ real solutions.